


Adrinette April '18

by orphan_account



Series: Miraculous Months of Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My compilation of stories from Adrinette April.





	1. Day 1- Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally participating! gotta get some practice in for marichat may and all that sin haha

**Hide; day 1;** **_just friends. Aged up to 16, Mari no longer faces her stutters._ **

Adrien ran down the street, breath uneven as he ducked between two buildings. The silver car drove past as he let out a sigh of relief. His father had instructed Gorilla to _ruin his life_ pretty much every time Adrien was doing something with his friends.

He had been walking away from the school towards the park with Nino when Gorilla started chasing them and insisting Adrien got in the car. Usually, he would have obeyed and got in, but he was particularly done with his father's shit this time. He had practiced piano, done his homework, went to every fencing practice in the past month, and had been to every photo shoot his father had planned for him. He needed some down time with his friends, and he was going to get it. He had asked his father beforehand, and he had approved. Whatever it was that made him go back on his decision, Adrien didn't care.

His lungs screamed as he continued running. He circled back around the building and began running back towards where he had left Nino. In his hurry, he tripped on a curb, thankfully not falling, merely spraining his ankle in the stumble. He stopped running and sat on the curb he had just tripped upon.

"Huh," he said as pain flared through the offended foot. He placed a hand on it to make sure no bones or anything were poking out, though he was fairly certain he would know if it was. Thankfully, none were, but that still did not lessen the fact that he did have a sprained ankle. He stood up, his face grimacing as he put weight on the foot. He started limping down the sidewalk, going as fast as he can, suddenly remembering he was still running from his bodyguard.

"Adrien?" He heard a voice call. He stopped moving and turned around to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing on the curb, holding a pastry box, probably from her parents bakery. He remembered that Nino had said something about meeting Marinette and Alya at the park to hang out, but he had forgotten _that_ part of the plans in his hurry to run from Gorilla.

"Oh, hey," he said, flashing his best smile he could while still balancing mainly on one foot. He really needed to sit down, but the park was still across the road.

"W-what happened there?" Marinette said, nodding towards his ankle. He noticed they were right in front of her parents' bakery, meaning she had more than likely just stopped by to drop her school books off and perhaps get snacks for the group.

"I, uh, tripped on the curb and sprained my ankle, it's fine," he replied. The excruciating pain was dulling into a muted, throbbing feeling.

She glanced back at the bakery. "Hold on," she instructed before running back inside. He stood there for about a minute, still making sure to watch out for Gorilla. She returned, still holding the pastries, with an ice pack.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she said, "Let's go. If we wait too long, Nino and Alya will start sucking face and I, personally, have seen that one too many times," she said with a wink.

He snickered. "Something we can agree upon."


	2. Day 2- Gaming

"Ninja-kick is not the best move, Nino! Everyone knows that Thunder-throw has higher base attack stats than those silly 'ninja' moves!" Max pushed his glasses up as he typed something on his tablet and threw it in front of the other boy's face.  
"See? Even the official website agrees with me!" he said indignantly, pulling the screen back before Nino could finish reading it.  
"Well, it may have a higher base attack but Ninja-kick can do up to three times the damage of Thunder-throw if you use it with a double-punch!" Nino argued.   
Marinette sighed. These two had been arguing for a good five minutes about whether physical or special attacks were better. She, personally, did not care.  
"Does this really matter? We all know that nobody is going to play with just one type of move, and it works better to combine the moves anyway, so it's less predictable. That's like trying to decide if Ladybug or Chat Noir is better- they work best together, and you probably won't see them out fighting a battle or something alone, so what's the point in arguing over it?" Marinette heaved as she finished. The two boys glanced at each other in surprise at her sudden, passionate outburst.  
"Well said, Mari," a familiar voice said from behind her. Marinette felt her cheeks redden as she jumped in surprise at the model's voice. They had grown closer over the past year, sometimes going to the park together, or texting when they couldn't sleep. Still, Marinette couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks, the stutters from her voice, or the hurt look out of her eye as she knew he was in love with somebody else.   
She realized she was staring when he waved a hand in front off her face. "Marinetteee?" he teased, smirking as her face reached what she assumed was maximum redness.  
"O-oh Adrien! Sorry! I didn't realize you were here- I mean, I did but you just looked so perfect- I mean-" he cut her off with a chuckle and a smile. Not his famous-model-smile, but his actual, legitimate smile that showed he was happy. Over the past year, Marinette had found that he didn't show that side of him that much, only when at school or with his friends. She had quickly begun to recognize the difference in his attitudes: fake Adrien and real Adrien.  
"So, I didn't hear much of this, but I'm guessing this started out as making plans to get together and play Ultimate Mecha Strike III together?" Adrien asked, grinning as he rested his elbow on Nino's shoulder.  
Max pursed his lips at the question. "That was originally the plan, but this uncultured swine thinks physical moves are better than special!" Max replied, waving his hands violently at Nino.  
Nino glared at Max before flashing a small grin at Adrien and Marinette. "I wasn't open to play anytime in the next month anyway. Between dj-ing, dropping tracks, saving up for a new sound-system, school, and dating Al, I have literally no free time for video games," he remarked remorsefully.  
"Yes, me too," Max replied.   
"Wow," Adrien said. "For once, I have a free schedule compared to other people. My father claims that I'm less attractive in the winter and spring, because I'm not as tan, so I don't have quite as many photoshoots," he finished, smiling jovially at the thought of getting to hang out with his friends.  
"Yeah, I'm never really too busy, besides the occasional fashion project," Marinette stated.  
"Since we're talking about being busy, I really need to go. I promised Ivan I would make a remix of his... song... for Mylene," Nino said, starting to gather his things.  
"Yeah, I've got some things I need to code," Max stated.  
After Max and Nino said their goodbyes, Marinette and Adrien were soon let alone.  
"So, are you down for some Mecha Strike sometime this week?" Adrien asked, looking hopefully at Marinette. She swore those eyes would be the death of her.  
"Uh, y-yeah. Ho-how does Wednesday sound?" Marinette asked politely.  
"Great! It's a date."


	3. Day 3: Fencing

_**Adrinette April: Day 3 - Fencing (Just friends) continuation of riposte, basically not really though bc it's aged up a year so they're fifteen** _

"Alright everyone, find yourself a partner to practice with for the rest of the hour. If you need help, I'll be in my office," said Armand D'Argencourt before trailing out of the room, leaving the large group of teenagers by themselves. Marinette began looking around for a certain blonde. This was quite a difficult task, considering that most of the people in the room still had their helmets pulled over their face. As she strained to look for him, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder from behind.

"Looking for someone?" Marinette jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around to see his warm green eyes gazing at her fondly. He winked as they made eye contact, causing both of them to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Very funny, Agreste," she replied, placing her own hand over the one that was still resting on her shoulder. "The only person I was looking for was you." He knocked her helmet down over her face playfully as she did the same to him. She took a few steps backwards, sadly tripping over her own feet as she did.

"Woah there, Mari," Adrien exclaimed, taking a step forward to steady her. "I think you should invest in some 'how to properly walk backwards' lessons," he said, probably winking under the mask. His playful attitude when you couldn't see his face reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't quite play her finger on it.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Would you mind being my instructor?" she replied sarcastically.

"I may not can help with that, but.." He pulled out his foil from its holder on his waist. "I bet I can help you with this!" he said, tapping her own holder with the tip of the foil.

"You're on, Agreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short bc it's already a day late sorry sorry, they will be longer in the future I prOmISE

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr (miraculously-a-trashcan) and on wattpad (obsessive-)


End file.
